


Nocturnal Quest

by Trekgloria



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Trekgloria
Summary: Demelza muses over her life with Ross a few weeks after their marriage.  She wonders at the changes of her life and remembers some of the incidents before it unfolds.Some sexual descriptions, fair warning.Comments appreciated, always looking to improve.Always appreciative of those who read and enjoy.





	Nocturnal Quest

Nocturnal Quest  
Watching Ross sleeping peacefully beside her, Demelza pondered at his innocence, or rather appearance of it. Asleep, he was held in the arms of Hypnos, she'd read of this fiend in one of Ross' books, who must love him as she did. This creature who took Ross away each night and brought such sweet dreams to his mind, to cause him to smile in his sleep. Was she jealous of this strange being who came to Ross in his slumber, spent hours joined with him, entertaining and restoring him? Maybe a little, Demelza feared that Ross’ dreams were of him possessing Elizabeth, whom he did love, and what he experienced in his dreams is what brought the smiles to his lips. Asleep Ross was completely relaxed, though still commanding, even sprawled naked across the bed. Observing his body Demelza savored the pleasure of his beauty and the memory of its’ power and promise when they loved. Long and lean, Ross was strong and when he picked her up, pressed her body against his, and carried her to the bed, she could feel his muscles, taught and strung ready to explode in action. And Ross had a face so angelic, framed with those dark curls creating a halo around his head; she loved to enlace her fingers in them and feel the silkiness. The stubble, just noticeable tonight, but soft; the sensation of his lips on hers as they kissed caused her to sigh. His eyes shut, those long lashes casting a shadow on his cheeks, so finely cut. And his mouth slightly open, the invitation to kiss him was strong. She could lean down and place her lips gently against his for a brief moment, but he might wake. Determined, she resisted, wanting to just lie beside Ross, study him, puzzle him out, fathom every subtlety. Though she'd observed him closely since arriving at Nampara, Demelza accepted she didn't really know him. She knew his moods with only a quick glance; melancholy, weary, pleased, even annoyed; she could anticipate his wants often before he did, hungry, wanting a wash, needing to go to the mine or field. But, that was knowing what he wanted and when, not why. And it was this lack of understanding why that made her watch him in the pale moonlight that seemed to caress and adore his face without his knowledge. Could she ever know this man, her husband, a man of such complexity and still a mystery to her? But now at least, Demelza could luxuriate in being wedded to Ross, as he gave himself to her and enjoyed joining with her. Perhaps in time she would come to understand him.  
Lying in bed beside him, Demelza realized her desire for Ross had been growing from the first time she encountered him though she had never dared hope that they would join, or she would be married to him; that was something she only dreamed in her deepest nocturnal journey with Hypnos. Yet, here they were in the early days of their marriage, gone from master and servant to husband and wife. Looking past Ross for a moment Demelza could see the room was still clearly his. In the days since their marriage she hadn't yet made it theirs. Some of her clothes, all given to her by Ross, were still in the room he'd offered to her when he brought her home that first day. A room that had been his as a child, what she had been when she arrived. Still Ross had given her a room of her own, such an odd idea to her. But needing companionship, she would sneak Garrick in late and take him out early, so as not to sleep alone, in direct disobedience to Ross' refusal to have a dog in the house. Eventually Ross knew of Garrick and her attempt to hide him, though he pretended otherwise, and now the dog was part of their family. But Demelza made sure Garrick was clean, no crawlers, something she knew Ross checked. Though now keeping Garrick clean was as natural as herself.  
Remembering how she'd looked that first day, it was even harder to believe Ross had joined with her, let alone married her, or that he ever brought her to Nampara. That day at the fair, Demelza had left home, seeking to escape her grim life for a few hours. Only to find herself being beaten, afeared for Garrick, and then he stepped between her, the man, and the crowd craving and calling for violence against a dog, a child, or both, it didn't matter in their desire for cruelty; Ross had protected her. As she looked up, this man standing tall above her, preventing them from hurting her. Even buying her food, and later offering her a ride out of town, lifting her up on his horse to sit beside him. That was the first time she'd ridden a horse. Owning such a steed was far too dear for the life she lived in Illugan, few people could afford such a luxury. But, as they'd ridden she felt his body against hers, alien to her, but as his arms encircled her to hold the reins, she felt his warmth, and had never had experienced such intimacy and comfort. Being cradled by Ross on that ride, which would change her life forever, Demelza recalled how he smelled, a natural musk from the heat of the day, leather from the saddle and tack, and the sea; comforting, warm, and fresh. Their intimacy during that ride from town till they reached the crossroad where he'd allowed her to slip down, and Demelza realized she was to return to Illugan. But, there wasn't any other prospect, Ross had rescued her, seen her at her worse, held her as they rode, and let her go. Then suddenly, Ross had offered to take her home with him, to be his servant, in a great house, for a gentleman. Demelza scarce knew more than his name, yet Ross was a gentleman, from the cut of his clothes, to his words, to how he commanded those around him. All had stood back when he stepped in to protect her, Ross had no fear, and was commanding. Even the kindness of feeding her; Ross was a great man like no other she had ever known. Still Demelza had bargained with him to take her dog. What had she been thinking to make any requests? But Demelza could not go with Ross without Garrick, though she had few convictions, once she made a commitment, she remained true. She'd taken Garrick, and could not abandon him. Standing there Demelza had quibbled with Ross, this gentleman and he'd agreed to her request. That kindness seemed like a life time ago to her, so many changes she'd experienced, all because of Ross. Was it any wonder she fell in love with him Demelza thought to herself?  
Their time as husband and wife was still fresh, each night Ross accompanied her not just up the stairs as each went to their room, as they had since she arrived, but now into their shared bedroom. Ross would watch her undress, telling her not to put on her sleeping shift, he required her naked. At first, she would bow her head, wanting to hide the blood rising in her cheeks, but the smile from anticipation she could not suppress. And she quietly responded, “Yes Ross.” Once she was naked, he would take her face, raise it and kiss her gently. As Ross begin to remove his clothes, so used to helping him take off his boots, vest, or shirt, Demelza moved to unfasten the buttons. And, when he slipped his breeches off, she could see how hard he was, ready to take her.  
Their first time, that night, only weeks ago, Demelza wanted Ross, but in her fear that she must leave him and this house, and unwanting to go. That night, she'd pretended to be the mistress of Nampara, a last chance to experience what it was to wear silk, to walk through the house, imagine it was yours and the man who owned it would come home to you, take you, join with you, maybe even love you. The need to have that memory before having to leave was too strong. With Jud and Pruddie drunk abed and not expecting Ross to return home, as after a long day he would spend the nights in town. Demelza imagined Ross was taking pleasure in joining with one of the working women for the night. But in her mind that night, Demelza could for a few hours, be the mistress of Nampara waiting for Ross to come home to her, him not needing a working woman, just wanting her. Surely she was wicked to take the fancy dress and wear it, to pretend, give herself airs. But who was she hurting, who knew of her fantasy, only she did. Until that night when Ross returned home and she was trapped unable to slip away and hide her wickedness. Ross asking her for things; if only she could do his bidding and get away to remove the dress before he caught her. The horror when Ross saw her wearing that dress, when he'd spoken such harsh words. Anger she expected, she understood, but telling her to leave; his final command to leave Nampara her home, and more importantly to never again see or serve Ross, whom she loved. The way he looked at her, at first, with anger she was sure, and she was afraid, so afraid, she knew when men were angry they often beat their women, and Ross had every right to beat her, she was his servant. She was crying, scared, wanting to be here with him forever, and now that life and future lost for some silly notion. But that look from Ross wasn't anger, as he suddenly kissed her. The kiss, that kiss, in that moment Demelza was transformed by his touch, not just a hand to steady her or arms around her as they rode together, but Ross putting his lips to hers. For a moment she feared she would be sick, the intensity of the feeling as it flooded her, she seemed to lose her breath. That sensation of his lips on hers, she felt his tongue pushing against her lips; unsure, Demelza had never been kissed before, she knew not what to do. But suddenly instinct took control of her and she opened her mouth and his tongue entered her. The feeling as Ross took possession of her, an innate desire filled her. Demelza had seen a few people kiss, lips to lips, but never this sort of intense mouth open, tongues entering the other. That was beyond her fathoming and the knowing what to do was lacking in her. But as he'd held her in his arms, kissed her, probed her with his tongue, Demelza was transformed and experienced such an ecstasy she half feared she might scream, faint, or maybe even die. During that first kiss Demelza was happy. Though too quickly Ross pulled away from her, and the look, now not anger, but something worse she feared, regret for that moment, that he'd held her, kissed her, even wanted her. Was he ashamed of her, of himself?  
Watching him sleep, Demelza was aware of what that night had wrought for her, but for Ross, she was sure his decision would ruin him. She achieved everything in that one act when Ross married her; a home, safety, a husband to join with her, and eventually she would bear his children. There was nothing more she had ever considered as a possibility. But this was far beyond any she had ever imagined; she the wife of a gentleman, becoming a lady with one brief ceremony, but without any preparation or instruction how to behave. The child of drunken miner, who beat her. In that world Demelza had no future but that some village lad might take a fancy to her and offer to marry her. None had ever caught her eye, though she looked, knowing her time must come, and might be her only escape from a cruel father and a lifetime of merciless servitude in his home.  
Yet after their first night, when Ross offered to marry her, for those weeks while the banns were read, he had not come near her, and Demelza was too afraid to ask why. Had Ross intended only to marry her out of pity or guilt, with no intention of ever taking her again? Demelza dared not offer herself again, for fear Ross would think poorly of her, rebuff, and send her away instead. But, on their wedding night that indifference ended, Ross transformed into a loving husband. Joining with her time and time again. These first few days, each night they joined as they went to bed, and often a second time if he woke during the night they would love again. She could not imagine this is what every married couple did. But the pleasure of his desire and taking her was heaven for Demelza.  
Today, Ross had returned home from the mine early, while she was still preparing supper. Entering the kitchen quietly Ross grabbed her, pulling her close, kissing her, taking her breath away. Being held against his warm body, feeling his strong arms hold her tight against his chest, Demelza knew he'd be in a mood to join tonight and she had not been disappointed.  
While she finished preparing supper, Ross studied his map of the mine, made some notes and called to her to come and see what he was planning next. As she stood next to Ross and looked at the map, his hand had pulled her against him, encircling her waist. Slowly, he began stroking her buttocks, squeezing, and holding her close. At one-point Ross looked up at her, reached with is free hand and pulled her face to his and kissed her. He was tender, but insistent on touching her. Demelza stroked his hair and enjoyed such attention, wanting him, desiring him, needing him.  
As she put supper on the table Ross patted her buttocks and called her to hurry he was hungry and anxious to eat. As they ate, he spoke of some village gossip and listened to her talk of the garden and livestock. As she cleared the table, he sat and read. Finally, with her chores finished, Demelza planned to do some mending before going up to bed, but as she entered the parlor Ross grinned and told her they were going to bed early tonight. Demelza smiled, before their marriage they spent several hours together after the evening meal each evening, sitting in the parlor, each doing quiet work. But since the wedding, Ross often said he wanted to go to bed early, a promise of loving to come. Her answer a simple; “Yes Ross,” as the implied prospect was what she too desired. Snuffing out the candles they walked up the stairs together, his arm tenderly embracing her waist.  
In their bedroom, Demelza looked around and smiled as she began to undress. Too shy to face him as she removed her clothes, but tonight Ross was impatient, turned her to face him, pushed her hands away, and began to undo her buttons, allowing his hand to stroke her breasts beneath the fabric. As the top opened, Ross folded back the fabric of her dress exposing her thin chemise. Slipping the sleeves down her arms until her breasts were fully exposed. Ross then cupped her breasts and moved his mouth down placing feathery kisses on her forehead, her nose, her lips, chin, neck, till he reached her breasts and buried his face between them as he held each and gently squeezed. Demelza felt herself respond at the feeling of his face on her bosom. She heard him inhale deeply and felt him nuzzle her. His hands slid the dress down to her waist, and he pushed the chemise and skirt past her hips, letting them swirl to the floor. Normally, Demelza, who had never had more than one outfit to wear, unless taken from a brother, was fastidious about taking care of the clothes she now owned, all gifts from Ross. But tonight, she did not care. He kneeled as he continued to move his head to her navel constantly kissing her. She began to tremble, unsure how to respond. Demelza understood when their loving was on the bed. But this, starting while dressed and standing was like their first time when she needed him to help her undo the dress, however the prelude to joining was still new and confusing to her.  
Ross stood, looked at her, something Demelza found disquieting, unsure of what he saw, and feared someday he would not find her desirable. She cast her eyes down, unable to hold his gaze, but Ross put a finger under her chin, raised her face to his, and kissed her so passionately. Demelza, returned his probing tongue with hers in his mouth. This kissing was wonderful but also a new behavior and sensation. She loved his kisses and craved to know if he in turn enjoyed hers. Raising her hands to clasp his neck, she pulled him closer, and squirmed as his hands glided down her back and squeezed her buttocks. A giggle rose, and she broke from the kiss, breathless and called; “Judas Ross.”  
Laughing, Ross took her hands and placed them at his buttons; “Your turn,” was all he said. Demelza began to unbutton his shirt and slid it down his arms, so muscular from his days working in the mine and the fields. His body was lean and honed. Then placing her hands on his chest, so strong, covered with dark silky hair. She leaned into him allowing her breasts to rub against his chest. The feeling was electric and her nipples became hard. Demelza laid her head in the hollow of his neck and reveled in the fragrance of Ross, a mix of the soap full of herbs and flowers she kept where he washed before coming in from the mine or fields and his own scent. It was heady stuff to be this close, feeling his warm skin on hers. Ross unfastened his breeches and stepped out of them, now as naked as she was.  
Suddenly Ross lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. As he laid her upon it, she shivered from anticipation. Ross spread her legs and knelt between them but did not begin to enter her. Pulling her face to his, Ross kissed her, holding her head tight against his mouth. Sliding her hands down his chest, Demelza stroked along each side, scratching her nails slightly into his skin to hear him moan. Moving from her mouth, Ross began to kiss her face, then to her ears, where he whispered her name; “Demelza,” and continued to kiss her at the back of her neck. The feeling of goose-flesh rose across her body and she wiggled. With that, Ross nipped her, then laughed and whispered; “Hold still.”  
Trying to be still was impossible, as Ross continued to cause her to squirm from the feeling of his lips on her body, the tiny bites that sucked at her skin as if he wanted to eat her alive. Ross moved his head down her body, kissing his way till he found a nipple and licked it. Demelza called out his name; “Ross.” With that he took the nipple in between his lips and sucked. Demelza felt the keenness spring from her breast and travel to her groin; this still a new sensation, but one she now craved. Demelza was already at that point of arousal, where she needed Ross to enter her, but Ross seemed intent on playing tonight, she needed to relax and enjoy his attentions, and in turn excite him.  
Still somewhat unsure of what he enjoyed, Demelza was learning how she could arouse him. She often feared that she fumbled, too unskilled and lacking in experience to add anything to their loving. Still, something directed her to move her hand and touch his cock. She longed to do this though often hesitated fearing she was clumsy and vulgar. But tonight, Demelza was determined to try and add to Ross’ pleasure. Tenderly, she cupped her hand around his cock as she did with an injured bird, holding it lightly. Demelza realized Ross enjoyed this, but she was unsure other than just touching what else she could do. But Ross' response was instantaneous, he groaned and clasped her tightly as she held his cock. Ross sucked harder on her nipple, and massaged the other breast, his arm encircled and pulled her closer. Moving her hand to his sack, Demelza again softly stroked, feeling how hard it had become. Sliding her hand down his thighs, she felt him relax a tiny bit, so stroked back up and again held his sack, then pulled his cock through her hand gently encircled around it's thick girth. From the first time he entered her, Demelza was amazed at his size. Any other cocks she'd seen were long ago in the past, and only the few men she'd seen as they exposed and relieved themselves, or the few who would strip and bathe at the public trough. In those cases, she simply looked away, but she possessed enough of a memory to know none of them were as large as Ross. The first time Ross entered her was a shock. In the dim light and bewildering encounter driven by a primitive desire with no skill, Demelza was too shy and did not look at his groin. She knew how animals mated and expected little more than a brief joining. As he placed the head against her sheath, Demelza had a knowing of the size and was at first afeard of the pain it would cause, but quickly that discomfort was replaced with a feeling of complete pleasure the further Ross slid inside her, held her in his arms and kissed away her fright. Still though, his size always sent a tingle through her and Demelza knew complete satisfaction when Ross filled her and released his seed in her womb.  
Tonight, Demelza was determined to allow Ross to explore her body, do as he wished, knowing their joining always brought her to such a pleasure. Continuing to stroke his sack and pull his cock though her hand had the effect to cause him to moan and call her name. His kisses intensified as she continued to caress him. She felt his cock as if taking on a life of its own, pushing against her hand as if trying to find her sheath. But she realized Ross held back, refusing to simply mount her and thrust until he found his release. By now she was grinding her groin against his leg, her need was for Ross to enter her. Demelza had a swirling, fluttering emptiness in her groin. An insatiable desire for him to repeatedly push his cock in and then withdraw, to feel that friction from the rhythm, till she could bear it no more and beg for that sweet relief. Pleading, calling; “Please Ross, please.” He accommodated her request, placing his hands under her buttocks and lifting her hips and placing his cock at the entrance of her sheath, then quickly sliding inside her. Demelza gasped as the head lodged against her womb. Quickly, she wrapped her legs around his hips, wanting to hold him tight within her; surrender so deeply to him that she would melt into nothingness, and know that feeling of being safe with him. But once filled with his cock, a sense of urgency for the thrill she experienced when the slow, mysterious throbbing demanded a release, and an instinctive pleasurable wave would come over her. Meeting each thrust, Demelza heaved her groin against his as they met, and contracted her sheath as he pulled back. Hearing Ross groan each time he slid out and call Demelza as he reentered her, gave her incentive to meet his thrusts and want to believe he was satisfied. Suddenly Demelza groaned, too soon she could feel the walls of her sheath contract, as she began, Ross thrust deep into her, took her face in his hands and began to kiss her so passionately, as the wave of satisfaction washed over her, she could feel Ross also empty his seed inside her. And finally, to taste Ross’ kisses and know he was as satisfied with her.  
After their joining, when both had known the pleasure of loving, Ross would take her face in his hands and kiss her gently on her forehead, then look at her and smile, and ask if she was ready to sleep. Her response was always; “Yes, Ross.” Then he would roll her body tightly against his, wrap his arms around her and give a little squeeze. Those small actions by Ross, secure in his arms, in this bed, in this house, knowing after he took his pleasure, he could send her away, but instead asked if she was ready to sleep and pulled her close, Demelza felt the most satisfied. Before their marriage, Ross was only occasionally away from Namapra overnight and she choose to believe he had not often join with working women and would not go to them now that he could take his yearning with her. That his mind still contained the memory of Elizabeth was challenge enough for her to admit. However, their frequency of joining and Ross’ pleasure each time gave her a little faith, that maybe in time he would love her.


End file.
